Carrie:World of Los Santos
by sylviastephanies
Summary: Inspired from Stephen King's Carrie. Carrie Clinton,27-years-old pretty outcast lady who have supernatural powers trying to find some adventures in Los Santos with FIB Agents,Steven Haines and David Norton.
1. Chapter 1

CARRIE:STORY OF LOS SANTOS

Story and Script by sylviastephanies

I do not own Grand Theft Auto V or Carrie.

"_And the only solution was to stand and fight,and my body was loose and I was set alive."_

_-Florence + The Machine,Only If For A Night-_

Vespucci Beach,Los Santos,3.00 P.M

I just walked around Vespucci Beach to looking for some hot and nice and there I saw some girls in bikinis,some dudes taking selfie,some gangbanger looking for suntan,and so on.I think living in Los Santos is so when you're living in the place that you love the most.

Finally I'm at a simple home with flower gates and blue big stairs.I opened the gates and I entered home.I just look around,and I didn't found my mother yet.

"Ma?"I said while I'm looking around again at the house.

I just want to go to the kitchen,suddenly someone touching my my ,I looked back and I was right and a little bit 's my she gonna try to kill me now?

"Carrie,I've always tell you to not to go to the beach."Mama looks very angry to me,with knife in her right hand and her eyes like want to kill me or me,I'm starting to terrified now.

"No,Mama,I'm just walking.I'm not-."I'm starting to explain things to my mother with full of terrified feels on my mind.

"No."She just said one put her knife in a table and she grab my hand roughly.

"No,Mama!"I'm starting to against her,but I can' 's way too she hold me tightly now but I still can't against then opened the door and kicking my butt accidentally.

"You little girl don't know the real rules!"She's starting to screamed to ,the gate is still I can see people are looking at us and looks wants me to go to the Prayer room in the pushed me to the room and locked it.I'm still can't against it.

"You stay here until you know the real rules,little girl!"She still hold the door-won't let me to out.

"Just let me go,Mama!"I screamed and hit the door loudly.

"You know the world is dangerous there and you dare to against me now,huh?!"I can heard she screamed more loud now.

"Just LET ME GO!"

"PRAY!NOW!"

"Mama,I'm just walking for nowhe-"

"You pray for forgiveness and !"She's against me again.

"Listen,you motherfucking scumbag piece of shit!"That word just came from my mouth I'm starting to not touch the door.

Mother opened the door and grab me fast like a starting to take me to the street.

"No,Mama!I don't want to out from the house!"I'm screamed over my mother.

"Do you know what have you done!?"She rebels me again.

"I'm just walking,Mama.I do !"I screamed again.I don't care if people all over the street looking me and mother fighting.

"Get out of my way,witch!"She brings the sword made of stones and woods and hit my head in front of head like starting to explode.I finally faint and mother closed the gate.

Even I'm faint,I'm feeling my shadows is still on my shadows vision,I saw two men looked at me while I'm fighting with mother and they want to help me now.

"What happened to this little lady?"The man with some young but pretty gorgeous looking asked.

"She's fighting with her mother and hit."The other man with old appearance said.

"Come on,Dave,we should help her to Mount Zonah Hospital."The other one said again.

Dave finally hold me and take me to Mount Zonah Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Mount Zonah Hospital,Los Santos,8.00 P.M

I just wake up from some pain in my I saw two men who helped me in front of the 're looking at me..They're looking at some pain in my body..with some pain in my body..Now.

"Are you okay,miss?"The old man named Dave asked me.

"Yeah,I'm ."I lied to didn't know I'm always in pain and never out of the pain.

"Can you tell me what just happened to you,miss?"The other one (I mean,the gorgeous one) asked.

"I'm just walking around the beach and when I'm home,my mother angry at 's afraid I did something I didn' she put me into ...uh..prayer room."I said a little bit soft.

"Prayer room?What is that?"Dave asked again.

"Everyday my mother forced to pray for forgiveness."I said again.

"I think we're just find some parental abuse,Dave."The other one said again and Dave looking at me now.

A few seconds of silent sound...

"Listen, want to did some favor to you,but after you injured so we can talk more about this."Dave said to me.I said 'yes' and he leave me and that pretty man alone.

Then he sits and asked me."What's your name?"

" Clinton."I ..that's perfectly its Carrietta Cassandra Clinton.

"Hi, name is Steve Agent."He said to me.I bet that he is decorated Agent and appeared on TV Show.

I'm 's my ability.I have some supernatural powers that seems really I just keep that in I know that will be so dangerous to me.

"Nice to meet you,Agent Haines."I said.

_Just wait,Agent Steve I will know one-hundred percent of you._

"Are you just live alone with your mother?"he asked again.

"Yes."I said like I'm starting getting tired now.

"How old are you,if you mind I ask?"He asked again.I dare to bet he's gonna ask more questions to me.

"Twenty-seven."

Many people said I'm ten years younger,but I don't think so.I'm really 27 years real.

"Already in college?"he asked.

" of Arts."

He's a little bit exposed."Wow, must be a professional artist."I'm sure he's trying to impress me or something.

"Haha..no,I'm just a poetry and a pianist."I smiled.

_I don't know why but I'm feeling some special thing on my that I never feel so complicated to explain,but its so wonderful to sense that a meaning of love or what?I think I'm in love with Agent me,it feel so a first time, on,Carrietta Cassandra Clinton,this is your first 't miss it..Don't miss it..Don't miss it..Don't miss it._

Until a nurse came onto us and said "Sir, have to take a rest now."

Steve started to walked and left me.

The nurse give me a sedative and I finally again,my shadows is still running on my won't let me go.


End file.
